Plantilla:RdDatosP
} |P·MCAPTURE = Captura P·MP·M Capturemonstruo péndulooscuridadguerrero418000 |PACIFICADORSILVANO = Pacificador SilvanoSylvan Peaskeepermonstruo de efectovientoplanta1400100 |PACTOCONELREYDELPANTANO = Pacto con el Rey del PantanoCovenant with the Swamp Kingcarta mágicamágicacontinua |PACTOCONLABRUJAOSCURA = Pacto con la Bruja OscuraCovenant with the Dark Witchcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PACTOCONLAPUERTAINFERNAL = Pacto con la Puerta InfernalCovenant with the Infernal Gatecarta mágicamágicacontinua |PACTODEESCARABAJODELAJABALINA = Pacto de Escarabajo de la JabalinaJavelin Beetle Pactcarta mágicamágicade ritual |PACTODEFAUSTO = Pacto de FaustoFaustian Bargaincarta mágicamágicanormal |PACHYCEPHALOSAURUSFOSIL = Pachycephalosaurus FósilFossil Dyna Pachycephalomonstruo de efectotierraroca412001300 |PACHYCEPHALOSAURUSFÓSIL = Pachycephalosaurus FósilFossil Dyna Pachycephalomonstruo de efectotierraroca412001300 |PADRETRUENO = PadretruenoPahundermonstruo de efectoluztrueno41300600 |PAHUNDER = PadretruenoPahundermonstruo de efectoluztrueno41300600 |PAINFULCHOICE = Elección DolorosaPainful Choicecarta mágicamágicanormal |PAINFULRETURN = Regreso DolorosoPainful Returncarta mágicamágicanormal |PAINPAINTER = Pintor del DolorPain Paintermonstruo cantanteoscuridadzombi2400200 |PAIRCYCROID = Cycroid TándemPair Cycroidmonstruo de fusióntierramáquina516001200 |PAISDEOJAMAS = País de OjamasOjama Countrycarta mágicamágicade campo |PAÍSDEOJAMAS = País de OjamasOjama Countrycarta mágicamágicade campo |PAJARODEFUEGO = Pájaro de FuegoFirebirdmonstruo de efectofuegobestia alada41000800 |PÁJARODEFUEGO = Pájaro de FuegoFirebirdmonstruo de efectofuegobestia alada41000800 |PAJARODELABRUMACLAUSOLAS = Pájaro de la Bruma ClausolasMist Bird Clausolasmonstruo de sincroníavientobestia alada302300 |PÁJARODELABRUMACLAUSOLAS = Pájaro de la Bruma ClausolasMist Bird Clausolasmonstruo de sincroníavientobestia alada302300 |PAJARODELTORNADO = Pájaro del TornadoTornado Birdmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada411001000 |PÁJARODELTORNADO = Pájaro del TornadoTornado Birdmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada411001000 |PAJARODELTRUENODELVALLEBRUMOSO = Pájaro del Trueno del Valle BrumosoMist Valley Thunderbirdmonstruo de efectovientotrueno31100700 |PÁJARODELTRUENODELVALLEBRUMOSO = Pájaro del Trueno del Valle BrumosoMist Valley Thunderbirdmonstruo de efectovientotrueno31100700 |PAJARODELTRUENOHORDADEMALDAD = Pájaro del Trueno Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Thunderbirdmonstruo de efectooscuridadtrueno416501050 |PÁJARODELTRUENOHORDADEMALDAD = Pájaro del Trueno Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Thunderbirdmonstruo de efectooscuridadtrueno416501050 |PAJARODEROSAS = Pájaro de RosasBird of Rosesmonstruo de efectovientoplanta418001500 |PÁJARODEROSAS = Pájaro de RosasBird of Rosesmonstruo de efectovientoplanta418001500 |PAJARODETRUENODELATORMENTADENIEVE = Pájaro de Trueno de la Tormenta de NieveBlizzard Thunderbirdmonstruo de efectoaguabestia alada416001400 |PÁJARODETRUENODELATORMENTADENIEVE = Pájaro de Trueno de la Tormenta de NieveBlizzard Thunderbirdmonstruo de efectoaguabestia alada416001400 |PAJARODIVERTIDO = Pájaro DivertidoDroll Birdmonstruo normalvientobestia alada2600500 |PÁJARODIVERTIDO = Pájaro DivertidoDroll Birdmonstruo normalvientobestia alada2600500 |PAJAROSIGILOSO = Pájaro SigilosoStealth Birdmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada37001700 |PÁJAROSIGILOSO = Pájaro SigilosoStealth Birdmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada37001700 |PAJAROSOLCARMESI = Pájaro Sol CarmesíCrimson Sunbirdmonstruo de fusiónfuegobestia alada623001800 |PÁJAROSOLCARMESÍ = Pájaro Sol CarmesíCrimson Sunbirdmonstruo de fusiónfuegobestia alada623001800 |PAJAROSONICO = Pájaro SónicoSonic Birdmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada414001000 |PÁJAROSÓNICO = Pájaro SónicoSonic Birdmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada414001000 |PAJAROTORTUGA = Pájaro TortugaTurtle Birdmonstruo normalaguaaqua619001700 |PÁJAROTORTUGA = Pájaro TortugaTurtle Birdmonstruo normalaguaaqua619001700 |PAJAROTOTEMICO = Pájaro TotémicoTotem Birdmonstruo xyzvientobestia alada319001400 |PÁJAROTOTÉMICO = Pájaro TotémicoTotem Birdmonstruo xyzvientobestia alada319001400 |PAJAROVELOZ = Pájaro VelozSpeed Birdmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada412001000 |PÁJAROVELOZ = Pájaro VelozSpeed Birdmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada412001000 |PALABERINTODELARCHIDEMONIO = Palaberinto del ArchidemonioArchfiend Palabyrinthcarta mágicamágicade campo |PALACIOAEREOGANGARIDAI = Palacio Aéreo GangaridaiSkypalace Gangaridaimonstruo xyzvientomáquina1034003000 |PALACIOAÉREOGANGARIDAI = Palacio Aéreo GangaridaiSkypalace Gangaridaimonstruo xyzvientomáquina1034003000 |PALACIOBRILLANTE = Palacio BrillanteShine Palacecarta mágicamágicade equipo |PALADINAAMAZONESS = Paladína AmazonessAmazoness Paladinmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41700300 |PALADÍNAAMAZONESS = Paladína AmazonessAmazoness Paladinmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41700300 |PALADINDEDRAGONBLANCO = Paladín de Dragón BlancoPaladin of White Dragonmonstruo de ritualluzdragón419001200 |PALADÍNDEDRAGÓNBLANCO = Paladín de Dragón BlancoPaladin of White Dragonmonstruo de ritualluzdragón419001200 |PALADINDEDRAGONFOTONICO = Paladín de Dragón FotónicoPaladin of Photon Dragonmonstruo de ritualluzguerrero41900800 |PALADÍNDEDRAGÓNFOTÓNICO = Paladín de Dragón FotónicoPaladin of Photon Dragonmonstruo de ritualluzguerrero41900800 |PALADINDELDRAGONMALDITO = Paladín del Dragón MalditoPaladin of the Cursed Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzzombi419001200 |PALADÍNDELDRAGÓNMALDITO = Paladín del Dragón MalditoPaladin of the Cursed Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzzombi419001200 |PALADINOFPHOTONDRAGON = Paladín de Dragón FotónicoPaladin of Photon Dragonmonstruo de ritualluzguerrero41900800 |PALADINOFTHECURSEDDRAGON = Paladín del Dragón MalditoPaladin of the Cursed Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzzombi419001200 |PALADINOFWHITEDRAGON = Paladín de Dragón BlancoPaladin of White Dragonmonstruo de ritualluzdragón419001200 |PALADINOSCURO = Paladín OscuroDark Paladinmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadlanzador de conjuros829002400 |PALADÍNOSCURO = Paladín OscuroDark Paladinmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadlanzador de conjuros829002400 |PALEBEAST = Bestia PálidaPale Beastmonstruo normaltierrabestia415001200 |PANDABORG = PandaborgPandaborgmonstruo de efectoaguapsíquico417001400 |PANDAGYAKUGIRE = Panda Gyaku-GireGyaku-Gire Pandamonstruo de efectotierrabestia38001600 |PANDAMAJIGIRE = Panda Maji-GireMaji-Gire Pandamonstruo de efectotierrabestia41000800 |PANDEMIADEINFESTACION = Pandemia de InfestaciónInfestation Pandemiccarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PANDEMIADEINFESTACIÓN = Pandemia de InfestaciónInfestation Pandemiccarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PANDEMONIUM = PandemoniumPandemoniumcarta mágicamágicade campo |PANDEMONIUMWATCHBEAR = Oso Vigilante de PandemoniumPandemonium Watchbearmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia413001800 |PANELNEGATON = Panel Nega-TonNega-Ton Corepanelcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |PANTALLAROJA = Pantalla RojaRed Screencarta de trampatrampacontinua |PANTANOS = PantanosWetlandscarta mágicamágicade campo |PANTANOSANGUINEO = Pantano SanguíneoSanguine Swampcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PANTANOSANGUÍNEO = Pantano SanguíneoSanguine Swampcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PANTANOVENENOSO = Pantano VenenosoVenom Swampcarta mágicamágicade campo |PANTERACRISALIDA = Pantera CrisálidaChrysalis Pantailmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia2800300 |PANTERACRISÁLIDA = Pantera CrisálidaChrysalis Pantailmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia2800300 |PANTERAMARINAKOAKIMEIRU = Pantera Marina Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru Sea Panthermonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina419001200 |PANTERAOSCURANEOESPACIAL = Pantera Oscura Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Dark Panthermonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia31000500 |PANTHERSHARK = Tiburón PanteraPanther Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez511002000 |PANTHERWARRIOR = Guerrero PanteraPanther Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia420001600 |PANZERDRAGON = Dragón PanzerPanzer Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluzmáquina510002600 |PAPACORN = Papá MaizPapa-Cornmonstruo de efectotierraplanta41200800 |PAPAMAIZ = Papá MaizPapa-Cornmonstruo de efectotierraplanta41200800 |PAPÁMAIZ = Papá MaizPapa-Cornmonstruo de efectotierraplanta41200800 |PAPILIOMARIPOSPIA = Papilio MaripospíaSwallowtail Butterspymonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero418001200 |PAPILIOMARIPOSPÍA = Papilio MaripospíaSwallowtail Butterspymonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero418001200 |PAPILOPERATIVANOCTURNA = Papiloperativa NocturnaNight Papilloperativemonstruo xyzoscuridadguerrero426002000 |PAPILOPERATIVOFOTONICO = Papiloperativo FotónicoPhoton Papilloperativemonstruo xyzluzguerrero421001800 |PAPILOPERATIVOFOTÓNICO = Papiloperativo FotónicoPhoton Papilloperativemonstruo xyzluzguerrero421001800 |PARADOXFUSION = Fusión ParadójicaParadox Fusioncarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |PARALYZINGCHAIN = Cadena ParalizanteParalyzing Chaincarta mágicamágicacontinua |PARALYZINGPOTION = Poción ParalizanteParalyzing Potioncarta mágicamágicade equipo |PARALLELSELECTION = Selección ParalelaParallel Selectioncarta de trampatrampanormal |PARALLELWORLDFUSION = Fusión de Mundo ParaleloParallel World Fusioncarta mágicamágicanormal |PARANGONDELAAURORA = Parangón de la AuroraAurora Paragonmonstruo de efectoluzhada415001000 |PARANGÓNDELAAURORA = Parangón de la AuroraAurora Paragonmonstruo de efectoluzhada415001000 |PARAR = PararParrycarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |PARARLADEFENSA = Parar la DefensaStop Defensecarta mágicamágicanormal |PARASITEPARACIDE = Parásito ParacidaParasite Paracidemonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2500300 |PARASITICTICKY = Ticky ParásitoParasitic Tickymonstruo de efectotierrainsecto1?? |PARASITOLUNATITAMETALIZADOR = Parásito - Lunatita MetalizadorMetallizing Parasite - Lunatitemonstruo uniónaguaaqua71000500 |PARÁSITOLUNATITAMETALIZADOR = Parásito - Lunatita MetalizadorMetallizing Parasite - Lunatitemonstruo uniónaguaaqua71000500 |PARASITOPARACIDA = Parásito ParacidaParasite Paracidemonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2500300 |PARÁSITOPARACIDA = Parásito ParacidaParasite Paracidemonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2500300 |PARASITOSOLTITAMETALIZADOR = Parásito - Soltita MetalizadorMetallizing Parasite - Soltitemonstruo uniónaguaaqua71000500 |PARÁSITOSOLTITAMETALIZADOR = Parásito - Soltita MetalizadorMetallizing Parasite - Soltitemonstruo uniónaguaaqua71000500 |PARCADELAPROFECIA = Parca de la ProfecíaReaper of Prophecymonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros620001600 |PARCADELAPROFECÍA = Parca de la ProfecíaReaper of Prophecymonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros620001600 |PARCAPEREGRINA = Parca PeregrinaPilgrim Reapermonstruo xyzoscuridadzombi6?????? |PAREDDECONJUROS = Pared de ConjurosSpell Wallcarta mágicamágicanormal |PAREDDEESPINAS = Pared de EspinasWall of Thornscarta de trampatrampanormal |PAREDDEFUEGOARDIENTE = Pared de Fuego ArdienteSearing Fire Wallcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PAREDDEHIEDRA = Pared de HiedraWall of Ivymonstruo de efectotierraplanta23001200 |PAREDDENUMEROS = Pared de NúmerosNumber Wallcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PAREDDENÚMEROS = Pared de NúmerosNumber Wallcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PAREDDEREMOLINOFUNDIDO = Pared de Remolino FundidoMolten Whirlwind Wallcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PAREDESDECASTILLO = Paredes de CastilloCastle Wallscarta de trampatrampanormal |PAREDMAGICADEHECHICERIA = Pared Mágica de HechiceríaSorcerous Spell Wallcarta mágicamágicade campo |PAREDMÁGICADEHECHICERÍA = Pared Mágica de HechiceríaSorcerous Spell Wallcarta mágicamágicade campo |PAREJADECRISTAL = Pareja de CristalCrystal Paircarta de trampatrampanormal |PARROTDRAGON = Dragón de LoroParrot Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón520001300 |PARRY = PararParrycarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |PARSATHELCABALLEROVENGADOR = Parsath el Caballero VengadorAvenging Knight Parshathmonstruo de sincroníaluzhada826002100 |PARSECELDRAGONINTERESTELAR = Pársec, el Dragón InterestelarParsec, the Interstellar Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón8800800 |PÁRSECELDRAGÓNINTERESTELAR = Pársec, el Dragón InterestelarParsec, the Interstellar Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón8800800 |PARSECTHEINTERSTELLARDRAGON = Pársec, el Dragón InterestelarParsec, the Interstellar Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón8800800 |PARTICLEFUSION = Fusión de PartículasParticle Fusioncarta mágicamágicanormal |PARTICULINESAMARILLOS = Particulines AmarillosYellow Dustonmonstruo de efectotierrademonio101000 |PARTICULINESAZULES = Particulines AzulesBlue Dustonmonstruo de efectoaguademonio101000 |PARTICULINESBLANCOS = Particulines BlancosWhite Dustonmonstruo normalluzdemonio101000 |PARTICULINESDELACASA = Particulines de la CasaHouse Dustonmonstruo de efectoluzdemonio101000 |PARTICULINESDEPOLVODEESTRELLAS = Particulines de Polvo de EstrellasStardustonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1?? |PARTICULINESVERDES = Particulines VerdesGreen Dustonmonstruo de efectovientodemonio101000 |PARTIDADEPENALIZACION = ¡Partida de Penalización!Penalty Game!carta de trampatrampanormal |PARTIDADEPENALIZACIÓN = ¡Partida de Penalización!Penalty Game!carta de trampatrampanormal |PARTIDARIOENLASSOMBRAS = Partidario en las SombrasSupporter in the Shadowsmonstruo normaltierraguerrero310001000 |PASAJESECRETOALOSTESOROS = Pasaje Secreto a los TesorosSecret Pass to the Treasurescarta mágicamágicanormal |PASEODELAPERDICION = Paseo de la PerdiciónTour of Doomcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PASEODELAPERDICIÓN = Paseo de la PerdiciónTour of Doomcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PASILLODEAGONIA = Pasillo de AgoníaCorridor of Agonycarta mágicamágicacontinua |PASILLODEAGONÍA = Pasillo de AgoníaCorridor of Agonycarta mágicamágicacontinua |PASODELTIEMPO = Paso del TiempoTime Passagecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PASOESTRECHO = Paso EstrechoNarrow Passcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PASSEDOBLE = Passe DobleDoble Passecarta de trampatrampanormal |PASTIMAGE = Imagen del PasadoPast Imagecarta de trampatrampanormal |PATEADORDEAXONESBLINDADO = Pateador de Axones BlindadoArmored Axon Kickermonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico622001800 |PATEADORDEAXONESDEFINITIVO = Pateador de Axones DefinitivoUltimate Axon Kickermonstruo de fusiónluzpsíquico1029001700 |PATHFINDERPLANETARIO = Pathfinder PlanetarioPlanet Pathfindermonstruo de efectotierramáquina410001000 |PATINADORADELAHOJA = Patinadora de la HojaBlade Skatermonstruo normaltierraguerrero414001500 |PATOSONICO = Pato SónicoSonic Duckmonstruo normalvientobestia alada31700700 |PATOSÓNICO = Pato SónicoSonic Duckmonstruo normalvientobestia alada31700700 |PATRICIANOFDARKNESS = Patricio de la OscuridadPatrician of Darknessmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi520001400 |PATRICIODELAOSCURIDAD = Patricio de la OscuridadPatrician of Darknessmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi520001400 |PATROID = PatroidPatroidmonstruo de efectotierramáquina412001200 |PATROLROBO = RobopatrullaPatrol Robomonstruo de efectotierramáquina31100900 |PATRULLACALLEJERADEESTIGIA = Patrulla Callejera de EstigiaStygian Street Patrolmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio416001200 |PAVOREAL = Pavo RealPeacockmonstruo normalvientobestia alada517001500 |PAYASODELSUEÑO = Payaso del SueñoDream Clownmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero31200900 |PAYASODEMADERA = Payaso de MaderaWood Clownmonstruo normaltierraguerrero38001200 |PAYASOENMASCARADO = Payaso EnmascaradoMasked Clownmonstruo normaloscuridadguerrero2500700 |PAYASOGROSERO = Payaso GroseroCrass Clownmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio413501400 |PAYASOMISTICO = Payaso MísticoMystic Clownmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio415001000 |PAYASOMÍSTICO = Payaso MísticoMystic Clownmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio415001000 |PAYASORYUKISHIN = Payaso Ryu-KishinRyu-Kishin Clownmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2800500 |PEACOCK = Pavo RealPeacockmonstruo normalvientobestia alada517001500 |PEAJE = PeajeTollcarta mágicamágicacontinua |PECESAPATADAS = Peces a PatadasFish and Kickscarta mágicamágicanormal |PECESDEINTERCAMBIO = Peces de IntercambioFish and Swapscarta mágicamágicanormal |PEEKINGGOBLIN = Goblin EspiandoPeeking Goblincarta mágicamágicanormal |PEGASOALADEFUEGO = Pegaso AladefuegoFirewing Pegasusmonstruo normalfuegobestia622501800 |PEGASUSHECHIZOA = Pegasus/Hechizo APegasus/Spell Acarta mágicamágicade campo |PEGASUSHECHIZOB = Pegasus/Hechizo BPegasus/Spell Bcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PEGASUSHECHIZOC = Pegasus/Hechizo CPegasus/Spell Ccarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PEGASUSMONSTERA = Pegasus/Monstruo APegasus/Monster Amonstruo de efecto01900900 |PEGASUSMONSTERB = Pegasus/Monstruo BPegasus/Monster Bmonstruo de efecto09001400 |PEGASUSMONSTERC = Pegasus/Monstruo CPegasus/Monster Cmonstruo de efecto025001200 |PEGASUSMONSTERD = Pegasus/Monstruo DPegasus/Monster Dmonstruo de efecto000 |PEGASUSMONSTRUOA = Pegasus/Monstruo APegasus/Monster Amonstruo de efecto01900900 |PEGASUSMONSTRUOB = Pegasus/Monstruo BPegasus/Monster Bmonstruo de efecto09001400 |PEGASUSMONSTRUOC = Pegasus/Monstruo CPegasus/Monster Cmonstruo de efecto025001200 |PEGASUSMONSTRUOD = Pegasus/Monstruo DPegasus/Monster Dmonstruo de efecto000 |PEGASUSSPELLA = Pegasus/Hechizo APegasus/Spell Acarta mágicamágicade campo |PEGASUSSPELLB = Pegasus/Hechizo BPegasus/Spell Bcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PEGASUSSPELLC = Pegasus/Hechizo CPegasus/Spell Ccarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PEGASUSTRAMPAA = Pegasus/Trampa APegasus/Trap Acarta de trampatrampanormal |PEGASUSTRAPA = Pegasus/Trampa APegasus/Trap Acarta de trampatrampanormal |PEJESAPOSILENCIOSO = Pejesapo SilenciosoSilent Anglermonstruo de efectoaguapez48001400 |PELIGROCEREBRAL = Peligro CerebralBrain Hazardcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PELTAEVOLUSAURIO = Pelta EvolusaurioEvolsaur Peltamonstruo de efectofuegodinosaurio411002000 |PENALIZARLAGUARDIA = Penalizar la GuardiaGuard Penaltycarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PENALTYGAME = ¡Partida de Penalización!Penalty Game!carta de trampatrampanormal |PENDULUMBACK = La Vuelta del PénduloPendulum Backcarta de trampatrampanormal |PENDULUMMACHINE = Máquina del PénduloPendulum Machinemonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina617502000 |PENGUINKNIGHT = Caballero PingüinoPenguin Knightmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua3900800 |PENGUINSOLDIER = Soldado PingüinoPenguin Soldiermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua2750500 |PENTACLOROVYLON = Pentacloro VylonVylon Pentachloromonstruo de efectoluzmáquina4500400 |PENUMBRALSOLDIERLADY = Lady Soldado de la PenumbraPenumbral Soldier Ladymonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero621001400 |PEONDELAREINA = Peón de la ReinaQueen's Pawncarta de trampatrampanormal |PEÓNDELAREINA = Peón de la ReinaQueen's Pawncarta de trampatrampanormal |PEOPLERUNNINGABOUT = Gente CorriendoPeople Running Aboutmonstruo normalfuegopiro2600600 |PEQUEÑAQUIMERA = Pequeña QuimeraLittle Chimeramonstruo de efectofuegobestia2600550 |PEQUEÑOD = Pequeño DLittle Dmonstruo normaltierradinosaurio31100700 |PEQUEÑOGUARDIANALADO = Pequeño Guardián AladoLittle-Winguardmonstruo de efectovientoguerrero414001800 |PEQUEÑOGUARDIÁNALADO = Pequeño Guardián AladoLittle-Winguardmonstruo de efectovientoguerrero414001800 |PERCEBETALADRO = Percebe TaladroDrill Barnaclemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua33000 |PERDICIONKOAKIMEIRU = Perdición Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru Doommonstruo de efectovientodemonio31700800 |PERDICIÓNKOAKIMEIRU = Perdición Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru Doommonstruo de efectovientodemonio31700800 |PERDICIONSILENCIOSA = Perdición SilenciosaSilent Doomcarta mágicamágicanormal |PERDICIÓNSILENCIOSA = Perdición SilenciosaSilent Doomcarta mágicamágicanormal |PERDIDADEMEMORIA = Pérdida de MemoriaMemory Losscarta de trampatrampanormal |PÉRDIDADEMEMORIA = Pérdida de MemoriaMemory Losscarta de trampatrampanormal |PERDIDASIMULTANEA = Pérdida SimultáneaSimultaneous Losscarta de trampatrampanormal |PÉRDIDASIMULTÁNEA = Pérdida SimultáneaSimultaneous Losscarta de trampatrampanormal |PERDITIOUSPUPPETEER = Titiritero PérfidoPerditious Puppeteermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio72700500 |PEREGRINODELABARRERADEHIELO = Peregrino de la Barrera de HieloPilgrim of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero415001000 |PERFECTLYULTIMATEGREATMOTH = Gran Moth Definitivo PerfectoPerfectly Ultimate Great Mothmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto835003000 |PERFECTMACHINEKING = Rey Máquina PerfectoPerfect Machine Kingmonstruo de efectotierramáquina827001500 |PERFORARRAYOXYZ = Perforar Rayo-XyzXyz-Ray Piercemonstruo de efectofuegodragón41700200 |PERFORMANCEOFSWORD = Exhibición de EspadaPerformance of Swordmonstruo de ritualtierraguerrero619501850 |PERFORMAPALFRIENDONKEY = Artistamigo AmigoburroPerformapal Friendonkeymonstruo de efectotierrabestia31600600 |PERFORMAPALHIPHIPPO = Artistamigo Hipo GenialPerformapal Hip Hippomonstruo de efectotierrabestia3800800 |PERFORMAPALKALEIDOSCORP = Artistamigo CaleidoscorpioPerformapal Kaleidoscorpmonstruo pénduloluzinsecto61002300 |PERFORMAPALREVIVAL = Regreso del ArtistamigoPerformapal Revivalcarta de trampatrampanormal |PERFORMAPALSKEETERSWIMMER = Artistamigo Patas de AguaPerformapal Skeeter Swimmermonstruo de efectoaguainsecto45001600 |PERFORMAPALSWORDFISH = Artistamigo Pez EspadaPerformapal Sword Fishmonstruo de efectoaguapez2600600 |PERFORMAPALTRAMPOLYNX = Artistamigo TrampolincePerformapal Trampolynxmonstruo péndulotierrabestia2300300 |PERFORMAPALTRUMPWITCH = Artistamiga Bruja de TriunfoPerformapal Trump Witchmonstruo péndulooscuridadlanzador de conjuros1100100 |PERFORMAPALTURNTOAD = Artistamigo Sapo TraidorPerformapal Turn Toadmonstruo pénduloaguaaqua20800 |PERFORMAPALWHIPSNAKE = Artistamigo Serpiente LátigoPerformapal Whip Snakemonstruo de efectotierrareptil41700900 |PERGAMINODEDRAGONYAMATANO = Pergamino de Dragón YamatanoYamatano Dragon Scrollmonstruo normalvientodragón2900300 |PERGAMINODEDRAGÓNYAMATANO = Pergamino de Dragón YamatanoYamatano Dragon Scrollmonstruo normalvientodragón2900300 |PERGAMINODEHECHIZAR = Pergamino de HechizarScroll of Bewitchmentcarta mágicamágicanormal |PERROALIENIGENA = Perro AlienígenaAlien Dogmonstruo de efectoluzreptil315001000 |PERROALIENÍGENA = Perro AlienígenaAlien Dogmonstruo de efectoluzreptil315001000 |PERRODEATAQUE = Perro de AtaqueAssault Dogmonstruo de efectotierrabestia41200800 |PERRODECUERDA = Perro de CuerdaWind-Up Dogmonstruo de efectotierrabestia31200900 |PERROENCADENADO = Perro EncadenadoChain Dogmonstruo de efectotierrabestia416001100 |PERROFUEGOFLAMVELL = Perrofuego FlamvellFlamvell Firedogmonstruo de efectofuegobestia41900200 |PERROGUARDA = Perro GuardaWatchdogmonstruo de efectofuegopiro100 |PERROGUARDIAN = Perro GuardiánGuard Dogmonstruo de efectotierrabestia31500500 |PERROGUARDIÁN = Perro GuardiánGuard Dogmonstruo de efectotierrabestia31500500 |PERROKARAKURIMOD313SAIZAN = Perro Karakuri mod. 313 - "Saizan"Karakuri Watchdog mdl 313 "Saizan"monstruo cantantetierramáquina46001800 |PERROLOCODELAOSCURIDAD = Perro Loco de la OscuridadMad Dog of Darknessmonstruo normaloscuridadbestia419001400 |PERROMARRONEXCELENTE = Perro Marron ExcelenteOutstanding Dog Marronmonstruo de efectoluzbestia1100100 |PERRONINKEN = Perro Nin-KenNin-Ken Dogmonstruo normalvientoguerrero-bestia418001000 |PERROPIELNIMAL = Perro PielnimalFurnimal Dogmonstruo de efectotierrahada417001000 |PERSEGUIDOR = PerseguidorPursuit Chasermonstruo de efectotierramáquina31400600 |PESADILLADELAGUJEROTRAMPADELAATRAPADORA = Pesadilla del Agujero Trampa de la AtrapadoraTraptrix Trap Hole Nightmarecarta de trampatrampanormal |PESADILLADETEBAS = Pesadilla de TebasTheban Nightmaremonstruo de efectoluzdemonio41500500 |PESADILLAHORDADEMALDAD = Pesadilla Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Nightmaremonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio49501950 |PESADILLAPSIQUICA = Pesadilla PsíquicaPsychic Nightmaremonstruo de sincroníavientopsíquico624001800 |PESADILLAPSÍQUICA = Pesadilla PsíquicaPsychic Nightmaremonstruo de sincroníavientopsíquico624001800 |PESADILLARECURRENTE = Pesadilla RecurrenteRecurring Nightmarecarta mágicamágicanormal |PESCADORSINAFEITAR = Pescador Sin AfeitarUnshaven Anglermonstruo de efectoaguapez415001600 |PESOSYZENMAIDIDAS = Pesos & ZenmaididasWeights & Zenmaisurescarta mágicamágicanormal |PESTILENCE = PestilenciaPestilencecarta mágicamágicade equipo |PESTILENCIA = PestilenciaPestilencecarta mágicamágicade equipo |PETENELPAYASOOSCURO = Peten el Payaso OscuroPeten the Dark Clownmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros35001200 |PETENTHEDARKCLOWN = Peten el Payaso OscuroPeten the Dark Clownmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros35001200 |PETITANGEL = Petit ÁngelPetit Angelmonstruo normalluzhada3600900 |PETITÁNGEL = Petit ÁngelPetit Angelmonstruo normalluzhada3600900 |PETITDRAGON = Petit DragónPetit Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón2600700 |PETITDRAGÓN = Petit DragónPetit Dragonmonstruo normalvientodragón2600700 |PETITMOTH = Petit MothPetit Mothmonstruo normaltierrainsecto1300200 |PEZCRANEO = Pez CráneoCranium Fishmonstruo de efectoaguapez624001000 |PEZCRÁNEO = Pez CráneoCranium Fishmonstruo de efectoaguapez624001000 |PEZDE7COLORES = Pez de 7 Colores7 Colored Fishmonstruo normalaguapez41800800 |PEZDEMETAL = Pez de MetalMetal Fishmonstruo normalaguamáquina516001900 |PEZDORADODEHOJALATA = Pez Dorado de HojalataTin Goldfishmonstruo de efectoaguamáquina48002000 |PEZLOCO = Pez LocoCrazy Fishmonstruo normalaguapez416001200 |PEZLUNAESPACIAL = Pez Luna EspacialSpace Mambomonstruo normalaguapez417001000 |PEZRARO = Pez RaroRare Fishmonstruo de fusiónaguapez415001200 |PEZSOLAGIL = Pez Sol ÁgilNimble Sunfishmonstruo de efectoaguapez21000100 |PEZSOLÁGIL = Pez Sol ÁgilNimble Sunfishmonstruo de efectoaguapez21000100 |PEZTORPEDO = Pez TorpedoTorpedo Fishmonstruo de efectoaguapez310001000 |PEZTRIPODE = Pez TrípodeTripod Fishmonstruo de efectoaguapez33001300 |PEZTRÍPODE = Pez TrípodeTripod Fishmonstruo de efectoaguapez33001300 |PEZVOLADOR = Pez VoladorFlying Fishmonstruo normalvientopez4800500 |PEZVOLADORDORADO = Pez Volador DoradoGolden Flying Fishmonstruo de efectoluzpez417001000 |PHALANXPIKE = Pica de la FalangePhalanx Pikecarta mágicamágicade equipo |PHANTASMALMARTYRS = Mártires FantasmaPhantasmal Martyrscarta mágicamágicanormal |PHANTOMBEASTCROSSWING = Bestia Fantasma Cross-WingPhantom Beast Cross-Wingmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia413001300 |PHANTOMBEASTROCKLIZARD = Bestia Fantasma Rock-LizardPhantom Beast Rock-Lizardmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero-bestia722002000 |PHANTOMBEASTTHUNDERPEGASUS = Bestia Fantasma Thunder-PegasusPhantom Beast Thunder-Pegasusmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia47002000 |PHANTOMBEASTWILDHORN = Bestia Fantasma Wild-HornPhantom Beast Wild-Hornmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia417000 |PHANTOMBOUNZER = Rebotador FantasmaPhantom Bounzermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero624001200 |PHANTOMCRICKET = Grillo FantasmaPhantom Cricketmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2300100 |PHANTOMDEWAN = Fantasma DewanPhantom Dewanmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros2700600 |PHANTOMDRAGON = Dragón FantasmaPhantom Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón823002200 |PHANTOMDRAGONRAYBRONTO = Bronto Dragon-Raya FantasmaPhantom Dragonray Brontomonstruo géminisaguapez415001000 |PHANTOMFORTRESSENTERBLATHNIR = Fortaleza Fantasma EnterblathnirPhantom Fortress Enterblathnirmonstruo xyzvientomáquina929002500 |PHANTOMGHOST = Espectro FantasmaPhantom Ghostmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi2600800 |PHANTOMHAND = Mano FantasmaPhantom Handcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PHANTOMKINGHYDRIDE = Rey Fantasma HydridePhantom King Hydridemonstruo cantanteoscuridaddemonio31500300 |PHANTOMKNIGHTSSHADOWVAIL = Velo Sombra de los Caballeros FantasmaPhantom Knights Shadow Vailcarta de trampatrampanormal |PHANTOMMAGICIAN = Mago FantasmaPhantom Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros3600700 |PHANTOMOFCHAOS = Fantasma del CaosPhantom of Chaosmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio400 |PHANTOMSKYBLASTER = Cañonero FantasmaPhantom Skyblastermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41100800 |PHANTOMSPRINGOFDRAGONSOULS = Fuente Fantasma de las Almas DragónPhantom Spring of Dragon Soulscarta de trampatrampacontinua |PHARAOHSSERVANT = El Servidor del FaraónPharaoh's Servantmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi29000 |PHARAOHSTREASURE = El Tesoro del FaraónPharaoh's Treasurecarta de trampatrampanormal |PHARAONICPROTECTOR = Guardia FaraónicoPharaonic Protectormonstruo normaltierrazombi29000 |PHLOGISLAVAL = Phlogis LavalLaval Phlogismonstruo de efectofuegopiro41700800 |PHOENIXBEASTGAIRUDA = Bestia Fénix GairudaPhoenix Beast Gairudamonstruo de efectovientobestia alada625001200 |PHOENIXGEARFRIED = Fénix ArmadoPhoenix Gearfriedmonstruo géminisfuegoguerrero828002200 |PHOENIXIANCLUSTERAMARYLLIS = Racimo de Amariles del FénixPhoenixian Cluster Amaryllismonstruo de efectofuegoplanta822000 |PHOENIXIANSEED = Semilla del FénixPhoenixian Seedmonstruo de efectofuegoplanta28000 |PHOENIXWINGWINDBLAST = Golpe de Viento de Ala de FénixPhoenix Wing Wind Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |PHONONPULSEDRAGON = Dragón Fónico del PulsoPhonon Pulse Dragonmonstruo de sincronía cantanteoscuridaddragón41900800 |PHOTONALEXANDRAQUEEN = Reina Alexandra FotónicaPhoton Alexandra Queenmonstruo xyzluzguerrero424001200 |PHOTONBOOSTER = Aumentador FotónicoPhoton Boostercarta mágicamágicanormal |PHOTONCAESAR = César FotónicoPhoton Caesarmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero820002800 |PHOTONCERBERUS = Cerbero FotónicoPhoton Cerberusmonstruo de efectoluzbestia31300600 |PHOTONCIRCLE = Círculo FotónicoPhoton Circlemonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros410001000 |PHOTONCRUSHER = Aplastador FotónicoPhoton Crushermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero420000 |PHOTONCURRENT = Corriente FotónicaPhoton Currentcarta de trampatrampanormal |PHOTONCHARGEMAN = Cargador FotónicoPhoton Chargemanmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero410001000 |PHOTONGENERATORUNIT = Unidad Generadora de FotonesPhoton Generator Unitcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PHOTONLEAD = Guía FotónicoPhoton Leadcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PHOTONLEO = Leo FotónicoPhoton Leomonstruo de efectoluzbestia621001100 |PHOTONLIZARD = Lagarto FotónicoPhoton Lizardmonstruo de efectoluzdragón39001200 |PHOTONPAPILLOPERATIVE = Papiloperativo FotónicoPhoton Papilloperativemonstruo xyzluzguerrero421001800 |PHOTONPIRATE = Pirata FotónicoPhoton Piratemonstruo de efectoluzmáquina310001000 |PHOTONSABRETIGER = Smilodon FotónicoPhoton Sabre Tigermonstruo de efectoluzbestia32000300 |PHOTONSANCTUARY = Santuario FotónicoPhoton Sanctuarycarta mágicamágicanormal |PHOTONSATELLITE = Satélite FotónicoPhoton Satellitemonstruo de efectoluzmáquina100 |PHOTONSLASHER = Asesino FotónicoPhoton Slashermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero521001000 |PHOTONSTREAMOFDESTRUCTION = Corriente Fotónica de DestrucciónPhoton Stream of Destructioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PHOTONSTRIKEBOUNZER = Rebotador de Golpe FotónicoPhoton Strike Bounzermonstruo xyzluzguerrero627002000 |PHOTONTHRASHER = Apaleador FotónicoPhoton Thrashermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero421000 |PHOTONTRIDENT = Tridente FotónicoPhoton Tridentcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PHOTONVEIL = Velo FotónicoPhoton Veilcarta mágicamágicanormal |PHOTONWYVERN = Güiverno FotónicoPhoton Wyvernmonstruo de efectoluzdragón725002000 |PHYSICALDOUBLE = Doble FísicoPhysical Doublecarta de trampatrampanormal |PICADELAFALANGE = Pica de la FalangePhalanx Pikecarta mágicamágicade equipo |PICODEEXCAVACION = Pico de ExcavaciónDig Beakmonstruo normaltierrabestia2500800 |PICODEEXCAVACIÓN = Pico de ExcavaciónDig Beakmonstruo normaltierrabestia2500800 |PICOTAPODEROSA = Picota PoderosaPower Pickaxecarta mágicamágicade equipo |PIDESOCORRO = ¡Pide Socorro!Cry Havoc!carta de trampatrampacontinua |PIEDRADEARENA = Piedra de ArenaSand Stonemonstruo normaltierraroca513001600 |PIEDRADELDRENAJEDEPODER = Piedra del Drenaje de PoderPowersink Stonecarta de trampatrampacontinua |PIEDRADELPODERNEGROABSOLUTO = Piedra del Poder Negro AbsolutoPitch-Black Power Stonecarta de trampatrampacontinua |PIEDRAKOAKIMEIRU = Piedra Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru Bouldermonstruo de efectotierraroca412001000 |PIERCINGMORAY = Morena PenetrantePiercing Moraymonstruo de efectoaguapez41500500 |PIERNADERECHADELPROHIBIDO = Pierna Derecha del ProhibidoRight Leg of the Forbidden Onemonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros1200300 |PIERNAIZQUIERDADELPROHIBIDO = Pierna Izquierda del ProhibidoLeft Leg of the Forbidden Onemonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros1200300 |PIESFRIOS = Pies FríosCold Feetcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PIESFRÍOS = Pies FríosCold Feetcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PIKERUSCIRCLEOFENCHANTMENT = Círculo de Encantamiento de PikeruPikeru's Circle of Enchantmentcarta de trampatrampanormal |PIKERUSSECONDSIGHT = Segunda Visión de PikeruPikeru's Second Sightcarta de trampatrampanormal |PILAPORTATIL = Pila PortátilPortable Battery Packcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PILAPORTÁTIL = Pila PortátilPortable Battery Packcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PILARQUIMERICO = Pilar QuiméricoHazy Pillarcarta mágicamágicacontinua |PILARQUIMÉRICO = Pilar QuiméricoHazy Pillarcarta mágicamágicacontinua |PILDORADELAULTRAEVOLUCION = Píldora de la Ultra EvoluciónUltra Evolution Pillcarta mágicamágicanormal |PÍLDORADELAULTRAEVOLUCIÓN = Píldora de la Ultra EvoluciónUltra Evolution Pillcarta mágicamágicanormal |PILGRIMOFTHEICEBARRIER = Peregrino de la Barrera de HieloPilgrim of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero415001000 |PILGRIMREAPER = Parca PeregrinaPilgrim Reapermonstruo xyzoscuridadzombi6?????? |PILICADESCENDANTOFGUSTO = Pilica, Descendiente de GustoPilica, Descendant of Gustomonstruo de efectovientopsíquico310001500 |PILICADESCENDIENTEDEGUSTO = Pilica, Descendiente de GustoPilica, Descendant of Gustomonstruo de efectovientopsíquico310001500 |PINCHHOPPER = Pinch HopperPinch Hoppermonstruo de efectotierrainsecto410001200 |PINCHOBOT = PinchobotSpikebotmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina518001700 |PINEAPPLEBLAST = Piña ExplosivaPineapple Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |PINECONO = PiñoPineconomonstruo de efectotierraplanta1400200 |PINGUINODEPERNO = Pingüino de PernoBolt Penguinmonstruo normalaguatrueno31100800 |PINGÜINODEPERNO = Pingüino de PernoBolt Penguinmonstruo normalaguatrueno31100800 |PINGUINODEPESADILLA = Pingüino de PesadillaNightmare Penguinmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua49001800 |PINGÜINODEPESADILLA = Pingüino de PesadillaNightmare Penguinmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua49001800 |PINGUINOENCLENQUE = Pingüino EnclenquePuny Penguinmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua1400200 |PINGÜINOENCLENQUE = Pingüino EnclenquePuny Penguinmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua1400200 |PINGUINOGUARDIAN = Pingüino GuardiánGuard Penguinmonstruo de efectoaguabestia alada401200 |PINGÜINOGUARDIÁN = Pingüino GuardiánGuard Penguinmonstruo de efectoaguabestia alada401200 |PINGUINOVOLADOR = Pingüino VoladorFlying Penguinmonstruo normalaguaaqua412001000 |PINGÜINOVOLADOR = Pingüino VoladorFlying Penguinmonstruo normalaguaaqua412001000 |PINPOINTGUARD = Guarda PrecisoPinpoint Guardcarta de trampatrampanormal |PINTORDELDOLOR = Pintor del DolorPain Paintermonstruo cantanteoscuridadzombi2400200 |PIÑAEXPLOSIVA = Piña ExplosivaPineapple Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |PIÑANATURIA = Piña NaturiaNaturia Pineapplemonstruo de efectotierraplanta2100100 |PIÑO = PiñoPineconomonstruo de efectotierraplanta1400200 |PIOPIOPIO = PíoPíoPioCheepcheepcheepmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada1300200 |PÍOPÍOPIO = PíoPíoPioCheepcheepcheepmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada1300200 |PIQUERODEATLANTIS = Piquero de AtlantisAtlantean Pikemanmonstruo normalaguaserpiente marina214000 |PIRAMIDEDELUZ = Pirámide de LuzPyramid of Lightcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PIRÁMIDEDELUZ = Pirámide de LuzPyramid of Lightcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PIRAMIDEDEMARAVILLAS = Pirámide de MaravillasPyramid of Wonderscarta mágicamágicacontinua |PIRÁMIDEDEMARAVILLAS = Pirámide de MaravillasPyramid of Wonderscarta mágicamágicacontinua |PIRANHAARMY = Ejército de PirañasPiranha Armymonstruo de efectoaguapez2800200 |PIRATAFOTONICO = Pirata FotónicoPhoton Piratemonstruo de efectoluzmáquina310001000 |PIRATAFOTÓNICO = Pirata FotónicoPhoton Piratemonstruo de efectoluzmáquina310001000 |PIROREXELSEÑORELEMENTAL = Pirorex el Señor ElementalPyrorex the Elemental Lordmonstruo de efectofuegodinosaurio828002200 |PISTOLASPARK = Pistola SparkSpark Blastercarta mágicamágicade equipo |PISTOLERODELNUCLEO = Pistolero del NúcleoCore Blastercarta mágicamágicade equipo |PISTOLERODELNÚCLEO = Pistolero del NúcleoCore Blastercarta mágicamágicade equipo |PISTOLEROPEZBORG = Pistolero PezborgFishborg Blastermonstruo cantanteaguapez1100200 |PITCHBLACKPOWERSTONE = Piedra del Poder Negro AbsolutoPitch-Black Power Stonecarta de trampatrampacontinua |PITCHBLACKWARWOLF = Lobo de Guerra Negro AbsolutoPitch-Black Warwolfmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero-bestia41600600 |PITCHDARKDRAGON = Dragón Negro AbsolutoPitch-Dark Dragonmonstruo uniónoscuridaddragón3900600 |PIXIEKNIGHT = Caballero PixiePixie Knightmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros21300200 |PIXIERING = Anillo de DuendecillasPixie Ringcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PLACAGAIAELGIGANTEDELATIERRA = Placa Gaia, el Gigante de la TierraGaia Plate the Earth Giantmonstruo de efectotierraroca828001000 |PLAGADELCIELOENRISE = Plaga del Cielo EnriseSky Scourge Enrisemonstruo de efectoluzhada824001500 |PLAGADELCIELOINVICIL = Plaga del Cielo InvicilSky Scourge Invicilmonstruo de efectotierrahada622001600 |PLAGADELCIELONORLERAS = Plaga del Cielo NorlerasSky Scourge Norlerasmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio824001500 |PLAGUESPREADERZOMBIE = Zombi EsparceplagaPlaguespreader Zombiemonstruo cantanteoscuridadzombi2400200 |PLAGUEWOLF = Lobo de la PlagaPlague Wolfmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi310001000 |PLANDELCANTANTE = Plan del CantanteTuner's Schemecarta de trampatrampacontinua |PLANEADORKAISER = Planeador KaiserKaiser Glidermonstruo de efectoluzdragón624002200 |PLANETPATHFINDER = Pathfinder PlanetarioPlanet Pathfindermonstruo de efectotierramáquina410001000 |PLANETPOLLUTANTVIRUS = Virus Contaminante de PlanetasPlanet Pollutant Viruscarta de trampatrampanormal |PLANIFICADORDELPODERGENEX = Planificador del Poder GenexGenex Power Plannermonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros1300200 |PLANKSCALE = Escala de PlanckPlank-Scalecarta de trampatrampanormal |PLANOSCURO = Plan OscuroDark Schemecarta de trampatrampanormal |PLANTACARNIVORAGIGANTE = Planta Carnívora GiganteGigantic Cephalotusmonstruo de efectotierraplanta41850700 |PLANTACARNÍVORAGIGANTE = Planta Carnívora GiganteGigantic Cephalotusmonstruo de efectotierraplanta41850700 |PLANTACOMEHOMBRES = Planta Come-HombresMan-Eating Plantmonstruo normaltierraplanta2800600 |PLANTADETENTACULOS = Planta de TentáculosTentacle Plantmonstruo normalaguaplanta2500600 |PLANTADETENTÁCULOS = Planta de TentáculosTentacle Plantmonstruo normalaguaplanta2500600 |PLANTADORMAGICO = Plantador MágicoMagic Plantercarta mágicamágicanormal |PLANTADORMÁGICO = Plantador MágicoMagic Plantercarta mágicamágicanormal |PLANTADORPEZBORG = Plantador PezborgFishborg Plantermonstruo de efectoaguapez2200200 |PLANTAOSCURA = Planta OscuraDark Plantmonstruo normaloscuridadplanta1300400 |PLANTASLOCASDEATAR = Plantas Locas de AtarRaging Mad Plantscarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PLANTATITERE = Planta TíterePuppet Plantmonstruo de efectotierraplanta310001000 |PLANTATÍTERE = Planta TíterePuppet Plantmonstruo de efectotierraplanta310001000 |PLANTFOODCHAIN = Cadena Alimentaria de la PlantaPlant Food Chaincarta de trampatrampanormal |PLASMABALL = Bola de PlasmaPlasma Ballmonstruo de efectoluztrueno3900900 |PLATAFORMADEAPOYODEMECHSPESADOS = Plataforma de Apoyo de Mechs PesadosHeavy Mech Support Platformmonstruo uniónoscuridadmáquina3500500 |PLATILOVOLADORMUUSIKI = Platilo Volador Muusik'iFlying Saucer Muusik'imonstruo de efectoluzmáquina510002000 |PLAYFULPOSSUM = Zarigüeya JuguetonaPlayful Possummonstruo de efectotierrabestia2800600 |PLEUROEVOLUTIL = Pleuro EvolutilEvoltile Pleuromonstruo de efectofuegoreptil1200200 |PLUMADEESCRIBIRDEGULLDOS = Pluma de Escribir de GulldosQuill Pen of Gulldoscarta mágicamágicanormal |PLUMAFALSA = Pluma FalsaFake Feathercarta de trampatrampanormal |POCIONBRUTAL = Poción BrutalBrutal Potioncarta de trampatrampanormal |POCIÓNBRUTAL = Poción BrutalBrutal Potioncarta de trampatrampanormal |POCIONDELADESTRUCCION = Poción de la DestrucciónDestruct Potioncarta de trampatrampanormal |POCIÓNDELADESTRUCCIÓN = Poción de la DestrucciónDestruct Potioncarta de trampatrampanormal |POCIONPARALIZANTE = Poción ParalizanteParalyzing Potioncarta mágicamágicade equipo |POCIÓNPARALIZANTE = Poción ParalizanteParalyzing Potioncarta mágicamágicade equipo |PODERALMACENADO = Poder AlmacenadoCollected Powercarta de trampatrampanormal |PODERDEGAIA = Poder de GaiaGaia Powercarta mágicamágicade campo |PODERDEKAISHIN = Poder de KaishinPower of Kaishincarta mágicamágicade equipo |PODERDELMAGO = Poder del MagoMage Powercarta mágicamágicade equipo |PODERDELTRIANGULO = Poder del TriánguloTriangle Powercarta mágicamágicanormal |PODERDELTRIÁNGULO = Poder del TriánguloTriangle Powercarta mágicamágicanormal |PODERHERCULEO = Poder HercúleoHerculean Powercarta mágicamágicacontinua |PODERHERCÚLEO = Poder HercúleoHerculean Powercarta mágicamágicacontinua |PODERRECONOCIDO = Poder ReconocidoReckoned Powercarta de trampatrampanormal |PODERTELEPATICO = Poder TelepáticoTelepathic Powercarta de trampatrampanormal |PODERTELEPÁTICO = Poder TelepáticoTelepathic Powercarta de trampatrampanormal |POISONCHAIN = Cadena VenenosaPoison Chaincarta mágicamágicacontinua |POISONDRAWFROG = Rana del Robo VenenosoPoison Draw Frogmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua2100100 |POISONFANGS = Colmillos EnvenenadosPoison Fangscarta mágicamágicacontinua |POISONMUMMY = Momia VenenosaPoison Mummymonstruo de efectotierrazombi410001800 |POISONOFTHEOLDMAN = Veneno del Hombre ViejoPoison of the Old Mancarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |POISONOUSWINDS = Vientos TóxicosPoisonous Windscarta mágicamágicacontinua |POKIDRACO = Poki DracoPoki Dracomonstruo de efectofuegodragón3200100 |POLARIZADORDEDAÑO = Polarizador de DañoDamage Polarizercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |POLEPOSITION = Pole PositionPole Positioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |POLICIADELESPACIOTIEMPO = Policía del Espacio-TiempoSpace-Time Policemonstruo de efectovientopsíquico523001500 |POLICÍADELESPACIOTIEMPO = Policía del Espacio-TiempoSpace-Time Policemonstruo de efectovientopsíquico523001500 |POLILLADEARENA = Polilla de ArenaSand Mothmonstruo de efectotierraroca410002000 |POLILLAELECTROMAGNETICA = Polilla ElectromagnéticaElectromagnetic Bagwormmonstruo de efectoluzinsecto32001400 |POLILLAELECTROMAGNÉTICA = Polilla ElectromagnéticaElectromagnetic Bagwormmonstruo de efectoluzinsecto32001400 |POLILLAHORDADEACERO = Polilla Horda de AceroSteelswarm Mothmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio624000 |POLILLATERRORIFICA = Polilla TerroríficaScary Mothmonstruo de efectovientoinsecto618002300 |POLILLATERRORÍFICA = Polilla TerroríficaScary Mothmonstruo de efectovientoinsecto618002300 |POLIMERIZACION = PolimerizaciónPolymerizationcarta mágicamágicanormal |POLIMERIZACIÓN = PolimerizaciónPolymerizationcarta mágicamágicanormal |POLIMEROINFERNAL = Polímero InfernalChthonian Polymercarta de trampatrampanormal |POLÍMEROINFERNAL = Polímero InfernalChthonian Polymercarta de trampatrampanormal |POLITOPOVYLON = Politopo VylonVylon_Polytopecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |POLVODEALADEGRIFO = Polvo de Ala de GrifoGryphon's Feather Dustercarta mágicamágicanormal |POLVODEDIAMANTE = Polvo de DiamanteDiamond Dustcarta de trampatrampanormal |POLVODEORODELOSKARAKURI = Polvo de Oro de los KarakuriKarakuri Gold Dustcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |POLVODEPLUMADEARPIA = Polvo de Pluma de ArpíaHarpie's Feather Dustercarta mágicamágicanormal |POLVODEPLUMADEARPÍA = Polvo de Pluma de ArpíaHarpie's Feather Dustercarta mágicamágicanormal |POLYMERIZATION = PolimerizaciónPolymerizationcarta mágicamágicanormal |POLLINOSIS = Alergia al PolenPollinosiscarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |POLLOSONICO = Pollo SónicoSonic Chickmonstruo de efectotierrabestia alada1300300 |POLLOSÓNICO = Pollo SónicoSonic Chickmonstruo de efectotierrabestia alada1300300 |POPUP = Libro Pop-UpPop-Upcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PORORDENDELEMPERADOR = Por Orden del EmperadorBy Order of the Emperorcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PORTAAVIONESOSCURO = Portaaviones OscuroDark Flattopmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina803000 |PORTAAVIONESSUMERGIBLEAEROTIBURON = Portaaviones Sumergible Aero TiburónSubmersible Carrier Aero Sharkmonstruo xyzaguapez319001000 |PORTAAVIONESSUMERGIBLEAEROTIBURÓN = Portaaviones Sumergible Aero TiburónSubmersible Carrier Aero Sharkmonstruo xyzaguapez319001000 |PORTAAVIONESZENMAITYDECUERDA = Portaaviones Zenmaity de CuerdaWind-Up Carrier Zenmaitymonstruo xyzaguamáquina315001500 |PORTABLEBATTERYPACK = Pila PortátilPortable Battery Packcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PORTACAÑONDELCUIDADORDETUMBAS = Portacañón del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Cannonholdermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros414001200 |PORTACAÑÓNDELCUIDADORDETUMBAS = Portacañón del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Cannonholdermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros414001200 |PORTADORDEHACHALOBO = Portador de Hacha LoboWolf Axwieldermonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia416501000 |PORTADORDELASBURBUJAS = Portador de las BurbujasBubble Bringercarta de trampatrampacontinua |PORTADORMOAICRONOMALO = Portador Moai CronómaloChronomaly Moai Carriermonstruo de efectotierraroca59001800 |PORTADORMOAICRONÓMALO = Portador Moai CronómaloChronomaly Moai Carriermonstruo de efectotierraroca59001800 |PORTALALMUNDOOSCURO = Portal al Mundo OscuroGateway to Dark Worldcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PORTALCOSMICOALIADODELAJUSTICIA = Portal Cósmico Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Cosmic Gatewaymonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina824001200 |PORTALCÓSMICOALIADODELAJUSTICIA = Portal Cósmico Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Cosmic Gatewaymonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina824001200 |PORTALDELDAÑO = Portal del DañoDamage Gatecarta de trampatrampanormal |PORTALDELOSSEIS = Portal de los SeisGateway of the Sixcarta mágicamágicacontinua |PORTALDIMENSIONAL = Portal DimensionalDimension Gatecarta de trampatrampacontinua |PORTALESPACIAL = Portal EspacialSpacegatecarta de trampatrampacontinua |PORTALTANNHAUSER = Portal TannhauserTannhauser Gatecarta mágicamágicanormal |POSEIDONWAVE = Ola de PoseidónPoseidon Wavecarta de trampatrampanormal |POSEIDRAELDRAGONDEATLANTIS = Poseidra, el Dragón de AtlantisPoseidra, the Atlantean Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina728001600 |POSEIDRAELDRAGÓNDEATLANTIS = Poseidra, el Dragón de AtlantisPoseidra, the Atlantean Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina728001600 |POSEIDRATHEATLANTEANDRAGON = Poseidra, el Dragón de AtlantisPoseidra, the Atlantean Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina728001600 |POSSESSEDDARKSOUL = Alma Oscura PoseídaPossessed Dark Soulmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31200800 |POSTREDEFICHAS = Postre de FichasToken Sundaecarta mágicamágicanormal |POTANBLANCO = Potan BlancoWhite Potanmonstruo de efectoluzhada1100200 |POTANNEGRO = Potan NegroBlack Potanmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1200100 |POTOFAVARICE = Olla de la AvariciaPot of Avaricecarta mágicamágicanormal |POTOFBENEVOLENCE = Olla de la BenevolenciaPot of Benevolencecarta mágicamágicanormal |POTOFDICHOTOMY = Olla de la DicotomíaPot of Dichotomycarta mágicamágicanormal |POTOFDUALITY = Olla de la DualidadPot of Dualitycarta mágicamágicanormal |POTOFGENEROSITY = Olla de la GenerosidadPot of Generositycarta mágicamágicanormal |POTOFGREED = Olla de la CodiciaPot of Greedcarta mágicamágicanormal |POTTHETRICK = Olla, el TrucoPot the Trickmonstruo normaltierraroca2400400 |POUNFLAMVELL = Poun FlamvellFlamvell Pounmonstruo de efectofuegopiro1200200 |POWERBOND = Vínculo de PoderPower Bondcarta mágicamágicanormal |POWERBREAK = Ruptura PoderosaPower Breakcarta de trampatrampanormal |POWERBREAKER = Rompedor del PoderPower Breakermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero419000 |POWERCAPSULE = Cápsula de PoderPower Capsulecarta mágicamágicanormal |POWEREDINZEKTRON = Inzektron AlimentadoPowered Inzektronmonstruo de sincroníaluzmáquina625001600 |POWEREDTUNER = Cantante RetroalimentadoPowered Tunermonstruo de efectoaguadragón414001000 |POWERFILTER = Filtro de PoderPower Filtercarta mágicamágicacontinua |POWERFRAME = Armazón de PoderPower Framecarta de trampatrampanormal |POWERFULREBIRTH = Renacimiento PoderosoPowerful Rebirthcarta de trampatrampacontinua |POWERGIANT = Gigante del PoderPower Giantmonstruo de efectotierraroca622000 |POWERINJECTOR = Inyector de PoderPower Injectormonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico413001400 |POWERINVADER = Invasor PoderosoPower Invadermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio522000 |POWEROFKAISHIN = Poder de KaishinPower of Kaishincarta mágicamágicade equipo |POWERPICKAXE = Picota PoderosaPower Pickaxecarta mágicamágicade equipo |POWERSINKSTONE = Piedra del Drenaje de PoderPowersink Stonecarta de trampatrampacontinua |POWERSUPPLIER = Generador de PoderPower Suppliermonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros2400400 |POWERTOOLDRAGON = Dragón TaladroPower Tool Dragonmonstruo de sincroníatierramáquina723002500 |POWERTOOLMECHADRAGON = Dragón MechataladroPower Tool Mecha Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina723002500 |POWERUPADAPTER = Adaptador de EncendidoPower-Up Adaptercarta de trampatrampanormal |POZODEPODERTELEQUINETICO = Pozo de Poder TelequinéticoTelekinetic Power Wellcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |POZODEPODERTELEQUINÉTICO = Pozo de Poder TelequinéticoTelekinetic Power Wellcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PRAGTICAL = PragticalPragticalmonstruo de fusióntierradinosaurio519001500 |PRECIODEMASCARA = Precio de MáscaraMask Chargecarta mágicamágicanormal |PRECIODEMÁSCARA = Precio de MáscaraMask Chargecarta mágicamágicanormal |PRECIOUSCARDSFROMBEYOND = Cartas Preciosas del Más AllaPrecious Cards from Beyondcarta mágicamágicacontinua |PREGUNTA = PreguntaQuestioncarta mágicamágicanormal |PREGUNTAREVERSA = Pregunta ReversaReversal Quizcarta mágicamágicanormal |PREMATUREBURIAL = Entierro PrematuroPremature Burialcarta mágicamágicade equipo |PREMIO7 = Premio 7Jackpot 7carta mágicamágicanormal |PREPARACIONDERITUALES = Preparación de RitualesPreparation of Ritescarta mágicamágicanormal |PREPARACIÓNDERITUALES = Preparación de RitualesPreparation of Ritescarta mágicamágicanormal |PREPARADOSPARACONTRAATACAR = Preparados para ContraatacarPrepare to Strike Backcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PREPARATIONOFRITES = Preparación de RitualesPreparation of Ritescarta mágicamágicanormal |PREPARETOSTRIKEBACK = Preparados para ContraatacarPrepare to Strike Backcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PRESENTEDEACCIONDEGRACIAS = Presente de Acción de GráciasToken Thanksgivingcarta mágicamágicanormal |PRESENTEDEACCIÓNDEGRÁCIAS = Presente de Acción de GráciasToken Thanksgivingcarta mágicamágicanormal |PRESOMATE = PresomateInmatomonstruo de efectooscuridadplanta31400800 |PRESOMATECHERRY = Presomate CherryCherry Inmatomonstruo cantanteoscuridadplanta2700400 |PREVENTIONSTAR = Estrella de la PrevenciónPrevention Starcarta mágicamágicade equipo |PREVENTRAT = Rata de la PrevenciónPrevent Ratmonstruo normaltierrabestia45002000 |PRICKLEFAIRY = Hada EspinosaPrickle Fairymonstruo de efectotierraplanta43002000 |PRIDEFULROAR = Rugido OrgullosoPrideful Roarcarta de trampatrampanormal |PRIDEOFTHEWEAK = El Orgullo de los DébilesPride of the Weakcarta mágicamágicacontinua |PRIMALSEED = Semilla PrimigeniaPrimal Seedcarta mágicamágicanormal |PRIMAVERADELRENACIMIENTO = Primavera del RenacimientoSpring of Rebirthcarta mágicamágicacontinua |PRIMEMATERIALDRAGON = Dragón de Material de PrimeraPrime Material Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón624002000 |PRIMEMATERIALFALCON = Halcón de Material de PrimeraPrime Material Falconmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada52200800 |PRIMITIVEBUTTERFLY = Mariposa PrimitivaPrimitive Butterflymonstruo de efectovientoinsecto51200900 |PRIMORDIALSOUP = Caldo PrimordialPrimordial Soupcarta mágicamágicacontinua |PRINCESABELLATUN = Princesa BellatúnBeautunaful Princessmonstruo de efectoaguapez100 |PRINCESABELLATÚN = Princesa BellatúnBeautunaful Princessmonstruo de efectoaguapez100 |PRINCESABROTESILVANA = Princesabrote SilvanaSylvan Princessproutmonstruo de efectoluzplanta1100100 |PRINCESACOLONIA = Princesa ColoniaPrincess Cologne (card)monstruo xyzluzhada45002200 |PRINCESACURRAN = Princesa CurranPrincess Curranmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros420000 |PRINCESADEFUEGO = Princesa de FuegoFire Princessmonstruo de efectofuegopiro413001500 |PRINCESADELADANZADELABARRERADEHIELO = Princesa de la Danza de la Barrera de HieloDance Princess of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros41700900 |PRINCESADELATORMENTADENIEVE = Princesa de la Tormenta de NieveBlizzard Princessmonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros828002100 |PRINCESADELHIELOZEREORT = Princesa del Hielo ZereortIce Princess Zereortmonstruo xyzaguabestia alada525002100 |PRINCESADETSURUGI = Princesa de TsurugiPrincess of Tsurugimonstruo de efectovientoguerrero3900700 |PRINCESAINSECTO = Princesa InsectoInsect Princessmonstruo de efectovientoinsecto619001200 |PRINCESAPIKERU = Princesa PikeruPrincess Pikerumonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros420000 |PRINCESASERPENTINA = Princesa SerpentinaSerpentine Princessmonstruo de efectoaguareptil414002000 |PRINCESSCOLOGNE(CARD) = Princesa ColoniaPrincess Cologne (card)monstruo xyzluzhada45002200 |PRINCESSCURRAN = Princesa CurranPrincess Curranmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros420000 |PRINCESSOFTSURUGI = Princesa de TsurugiPrincess of Tsurugimonstruo de efectovientoguerrero3900700 |PRINCESSPIKERU = Princesa PikeruPrincess Pikerumonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros420000 |PRINCIPEESPECTRO = Príncipe EspectroWightprincemonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi100 |PRÍNCIPEESPECTRO = Príncipe EspectroWightprincemonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi100 |PRIORDELABARRERADEHIELO = Prior de la Barrera de HieloPrior of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua21000400 |PRIOROFTHEICEBARRIER = Prior de la Barrera de HieloPrior of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua21000400 |PRISIONDELATORREDELRELOJ = Prisión de la Torre del RelojClock Tower Prisoncarta mágicamágicade campo |PRISIÓNDELATORREDELRELOJ = Prisión de la Torre del RelojClock Tower Prisoncarta mágicamágicade campo |PRISIONDIMENSIONAL = Prisión DimensionalDimensional Prisoncarta de trampatrampanormal |PRISIÓNDIMENSIONAL = Prisión DimensionalDimensional Prisoncarta de trampatrampanormal |PRISIONERODELAHABILIDAD = Prisionero de la HabilidadSkill Prisonercarta de trampatrampanormal |PRISIONEROOSCURO = Prisionero OscuroDark Prisonermonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio36001000 |PRISIONREAL = Prisión RealRoyal Prisoncarta de trampatrampacontinua |PRISIÓNREAL = Prisión RealRoyal Prisoncarta de trampatrampacontinua |PRISMAANTIMAGIA = Prisma AntimagiaAnti-Magic Prismcarta de trampatrampanormal |PRISMAN = PrismanPrismanmonstruo normalluzroca38001000 |PRISMAVYLON = Prisma VylonVylon Prismmonstruo cantanteluztrueno415001500 |PROBABILIDADDEEXITO0% = Probabilidad de Éxito 0%Success Probability 0%carta de trampatrampanormal |PROBABILIDADDEÉXITO0% = Probabilidad de Éxito 0%Success Probability 0%carta de trampatrampanormal |PROBLEMASDELVIAJERO = Problemas del ViajeroOrdeal of a Travelercarta de trampatrampacontinua |PRODIGIODELTORBELLINO = Prodigio del TorbellinoWhirlwind Prodigymonstruo de efectovientohada415001600 |PROFETADELACREACION = Profeta de la CreaciónHerald of Creationmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros41800600 |PROFETADELACREACIÓN = Profeta de la CreaciónHerald of Creationmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros41800600 |PROHIBICION = ProhibiciónProhibitioncarta mágicamágicacontinua |PROHIBICIÓN = ProhibiciónProhibitioncarta mágicamágicacontinua |PROHIBIDOELPASO = ¡Prohibido el Paso!No Entry!!carta de trampatrampanormal |PROHIBITION = ProhibiciónProhibitioncarta mágicamágicacontinua |PROLEREPTILICA = Prole ReptílicaReptilianne Spawncarta mágicamágicanormal |PROLEREPTÍLICA = Prole ReptílicaReptilianne Spawncarta mágicamágicanormal |PROMESADELCRISTAL = Promesa del CristalCrystal Promisecarta mágicamágicanormal |PROMETHEUSKINGOFTHESHADOWS = Prometheus, Rey de las SombrasPrometheus, King of the Shadowsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41200800 |PROMETHEUSREYDELASSOMBRAS = Prometheus, Rey de las SombrasPrometheus, King of the Shadowsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41200800 |PROMINENCEHAND = Mano ProminenteProminence Handmonstruo de efectofuegopiro46002000 |PROMINENCEMOLTENSWORDSMAN = Prominencia, Espadachin FundidoProminence, Molten Swordsmanmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia41800600 |PROMINENCIAESPADACHINFUNDIDO = Prominencia, Espadachin FundidoProminence, Molten Swordsmanmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia41800600 |PROMINENECIADELATORMENTADEFUEGO = Prominenecia de la Tormenta de FuegoFirestorm Prominencemonstruo de efectofuegoreptil720001500 |PROOFOFPOWERLESSNESS = Prueba de IndefensiónProof of Powerlessnesscarta de trampatrampanormal |PROPHECYDESTROYER = El Destructor de la ProfeciaProphecy Destroyermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros625001200 |PROTECCIONMARIPOSPIA = Protección MaripospíaButterspy Protectioncarta de trampatrampanormal |PROTECCIÓNMARIPOSPÍA = Protección MaripospíaButterspy Protectioncarta de trampatrampanormal |PROTECTIVESOULAILIN = Alma Protectora AilinProtective Soul Ailinmonstruo uniónluzhada100 |PROTECTORDELAMENTE = Protector de la MenteMind Protectormonstruo de efectoluzpsíquico302200 |PROTECTORDELSANTUARIO = Protector del SantuarioProtector of the Sanctuarymonstruo de efectotierrademonio411001900 |PROTECTORDELTRONO = Protector del TronoProtector of the Thronemonstruo normaltierraguerrero48001500 |PROTECTORDESERTICO = Protector DesérticoDesert Protectormonstruo de efectotierrainsecto48001000 |PROTECTORDESÉRTICO = Protector DesérticoDesert Protectormonstruo de efectotierrainsecto48001000 |PROTECTOROFTHESANCTUARY = Protector del SantuarioProtector of the Sanctuarymonstruo de efectotierrademonio411001900 |PROTECTOROFTHETHRONE = Protector del TronoProtector of the Thronemonstruo normaltierraguerrero48001500 |PROTOCIBERDRAGON = Proto Ciber DragónProto-Cyber Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina31100600 |PROTOCIBERDRAGÓN = Proto Ciber DragónProto-Cyber Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina31100600 |PROTOCYBERDRAGON = Proto Ciber DragónProto-Cyber Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina31100600 |PROTOTIPODELREYMAQUINA = Prototipo del Rey MáquinaMachine King Prototypemonstruo de efectotierramáquina316001500 |PROTOTIPODELREYMÁQUINA = Prototipo del Rey MáquinaMachine King Prototypemonstruo de efectotierramáquina316001500 |PROTOTIPOKOAKIMEIRU = Prototipo Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru Prototypemonstruo de efectotierraroca418001800 |PROVISIONESDEEMERGENCIA = Provisiones de EmergenciaEmergency Provisionscarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PROVOCAR = ProvocarTauntcarta de trampatrampanormal |PRUEBADEINDEFENSION = Prueba de IndefensiónProof of Powerlessnesscarta de trampatrampanormal |PRUEBADEINDEFENSIÓN = Prueba de IndefensiónProof of Powerlessnesscarta de trampatrampanormal |PRUEBAYERROR = Prueba-y-ErrorTri-and-Guesscarta de trampatrampanormal |PSEUDOSPACE = SeudoespacioPseudo Spacecarta mágicamágicade campo |PSIBEAST = Bestia PsíquicaPsi-Beastmonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico2700500 |PSIBLOCKER = Bloqueador PsiPsi-Blockermonstruo de efectovientopsíquico41200300 |PSICOQUINESIS = PsicoquinesisPsychokinesiscarta mágicamágicanormal |PSICURSE = Maldición PsíquicaPsi-Cursecarta de trampatrampanormal |PSIIMPULSE = Impulso PsiPsi-Impulsecarta mágicamágicanormal |PSIQUICOALIENIGENA = Psíquico AlienígenaAlien Psychicmonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil1200100 |PSÍQUICOALIENÍGENA = Psíquico AlienígenaAlien Psychicmonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil1200100 |PSIQUICOHUMANOCIBERNETICOREFORZADO = Psíquico Humano Cibernético ReforzadoReinforced Human Psychic Borgmonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico41500800 |PSÍQUICOHUMANOCIBERNÉTICOREFORZADO = Psíquico Humano Cibernético ReforzadoReinforced Human Psychic Borgmonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico41500800 |PSISTATION = Estación PsiPsi-Stationcarta mágicamágicacontinua |PSYCHELONEGISHKI = Psychelone GishkiGishki Psychelonemonstruo de ritualaguademonio421501650 |PSYCHICCOMMANDER = Comandante PsíquicoPsychic Commandermonstruo cantantetierrapsíquico31400800 |PSYCHICEMPEROR = Emperador PsíquicoPsychic Emperormonstruo de efectoluzpsíquico624001000 |PSYCHICFEELZONE = Zona de Sensación PsiquicaPsychic Feel Zonecarta mágicamágicanormal |PSYCHICJUMPER = Saltarín PsíquicoPsychic Jumpermonstruo cantantetierrapsíquico21001500 |PSYCHICKAPPA = Kappa PsíquicoPsychic Kappamonstruo normalaguaaqua24001000 |PSYCHICLIFETRANCER = Cambiavida PsíquicoPsychic Lifetrancermonstruo de sincroníatierrapsíquico724002000 |PSYCHICNIGHTMARE = Pesadilla PsíquicaPsychic Nightmaremonstruo de sincroníavientopsíquico624001800 |PSYCHICOVERLOAD = Sobrecarga PsíquicaPsychic Overloadcarta de trampatrampanormal |PSYCHICPATH = Sendero PsíquicoPsychic Pathcarta mágicamágicanormal |PSYCHICREACTOR = Reactor PsíquicoPsychic Reactorcarta de trampatrampanormal |PSYCHICREJUVENATION = Rejuvenecimiento PsíquicoPsychic Rejuvenationcarta de trampatrampanormal |PSYCHICSHOCKWAVE = Ola de Choque PsíquicoPsychic Shockwavecarta de trampatrampanormal |PSYCHICSNAIL = Caracol PsíquicoPsychic Snailmonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico419001200 |PSYCHICSOUL = Alma PsíquicaPsychic Soulcarta de trampatrampanormal |PSYCHICSWORD = Espada PsíquicaPsychic Swordcarta mágicamágicade equipo |PSYCHICTRIGGER = Disparador PsíquicoPsychic Triggercarta de trampatrampanormal |PSYCHICTUNING = Afinación PsíquicaPsychic Tuningcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PSYCHOKINESIS = PsicoquinesisPsychokinesiscarta mágicamágicanormal |PTERAOSCURO = Ptera OscuroBlack Pteramonstruo de efectovientodinosaurio31000500 |PUDDINGCESSMAGIDULCE = Puddingcess MagidulceMadolche Puddingcessmonstruo de efectotierrahada510001000 |PUEBLOMECANICO = Pueblo MecánicoGeartowncarta mágicamágicade campo |PUEBLOMECÁNICO = Pueblo MecánicoGeartowncarta mágicamágicade campo |PUEBLOSECRETODELOSMAGOS = Pueblo Secreto de los MagosSecret Village of the Spellcasterscarta mágicamágicade campo |PUENTEEVOLUTIVO = Puente EvolutivoEvolutionary Bridgecarta de trampatrampanormal |PUERCOESPINNEOFLAMVELL = Puercoespín Neo FlamvellNeo Flamvell Hedgehogmonstruo cantantefuegopiro3800200 |PUERCOESPÍNNEOFLAMVELL = Puercoespín Neo FlamvellNeo Flamvell Hedgehogmonstruo cantantefuegopiro3800200 |PUERCOESPINSOMBRAÑECA = Puercoespín SombrañecaShaddoll Hedgehogmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros3800200 |PUERCOESPÍNSOMBRAÑECA = Puercoespín SombrañecaShaddoll Hedgehogmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros3800200 |PUERTAAOTRADIMENSION = Puerta a Otra DimensiónDifferent Dimension Gatecarta mágicamágicacontinua |PUERTAAOTRADIMENSIÓN = Puerta a Otra DimensiónDifferent Dimension Gatecarta mágicamágicacontinua |PUERTADEFUSION = Puerta de FusiónFusion Gatecarta mágicamágicade campo |PUERTADEFUSIÓN = Puerta de FusiónFusion Gatecarta mágicamágicade campo |PUERTADELCASTILLO = Puerta del CastilloCastle Gatemonstruo de efectotierraroca602400 |PUERTADELDESTINO = Puerta del DestinoThe Door of Destinycarta de trampatrampacontinua |PUERTADEMONSTRUO = Puerta de MonstruoMonster Gatecarta mágicamágicanormal |PUERTAEXTRA = Puerta ExtraExtra Gatecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PULAOVIENTODELOSYANGZING = Pulao, Viento de los Yang ZingPulao, Wind of the Yang Zingmonstruo de efectovientowyrm101800 |PULAOWINDOFTHEYANGZING = Pulao, Viento de los Yang ZingPulao, Wind of the Yang Zingmonstruo de efectovientowyrm101800 |PULGAGIGANTE = Pulga GiganteGiant Fleamonstruo normaltierrainsecto415001200 |PULVERIZARELESCUDO = Pulverizar el EscudoShield Crushcarta mágicamágicanormal |PULLINGTHERUG = Fastidiar los PlanesPulling the Rugcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |PUMPKINGELREYDELOSFANTASMAS = Pumpking el Rey de los FantasmasPumpking the King of Ghostsmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi618002000 |PUMPKINGTHEKINGOFGHOSTS = Pumpking el Rey de los FantasmasPumpking the King of Ghostsmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi618002000 |PUMPRINCESSLAPRINCESADELOSFANTASMAS = Pumprincess la Princesa de los FantasmasPumprincess the Princess of Ghostsmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi39001000 |PUMPRINCESSTHEPRINCESSOFGHOSTS = Pumprincess la Princesa de los FantasmasPumprincess the Princess of Ghostsmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi39001000 |PUNISHEDEAGLE = Águila CastigadaPunished Eaglemonstruo de fusiónvientobestia alada621001800 |PUNYPENGUIN = Pingüino EnclenquePuny Penguinmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua1400200 |PUÑETAZOAFORTUNADO = Puñetazo AfortunadoLucky Punchcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PUÑETAZODESTRUCTOR = Puñetazo DestructorDestruction Punchcarta de trampatrampanormal |PUÑODEMECANISMOANTIGUO = Puño de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Fistcarta mágicamágicade equipo |PUÑODESTRUCTIVOCONTINUO = Puño Destructivo ContinuoContinuous Destruction Punchcarta mágicamágicacontinua |PUPPETKING = Rey MarionetaPuppet Kingmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero728002600 |PUPPETMASTER = Amo de TíteresPuppet Mastermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio600 |PUPPETPLANT = Planta TíterePuppet Plantmonstruo de efectotierraplanta310001000 |PUPPETRITUAL = Ritual de MarionetaPuppet Ritualcarta mágicamágicanormal |PURALISELPIROTILPURPURA = Puralis, el Pirotil PúrpuraPuralis, the Purple Pyrotilemonstruo de sincronía cantantefuegoreptil28001400 |PURALISELPIROTILPÚRPURA = Puralis, el Pirotil PúrpuraPuralis, the Purple Pyrotilemonstruo de sincronía cantantefuegoreptil28001400 |PURALISTHEPURPLEPYROTILE = Puralis, el Pirotil PúrpuraPuralis, the Purple Pyrotilemonstruo de sincronía cantantefuegoreptil28001400 |PURGATORIODESBORDANTE = Purgatorio DesbordanteOverflowing Purgatorycarta mágicamágicade campo |PURGATORIODESPERTADO = Purgatorio DespertadoAwakened Purgatorycarta de trampatrampacontinua |PURGERAY = Rayo de PurgaPurge Raycarta de trampatrampanormal |PURIFICACIONDEHECHIZO = Purificación de HechizoSpell Purificationcarta de trampatrampanormal |PURIFICACIÓNDEHECHIZO = Purificación de HechizoSpell Purificationcarta de trampatrampanormal |PURSUITCHASER = PerseguidorPursuit Chasermonstruo de efectotierramáquina31400600 |PUZZLEREBORN = Puzzle RenacidoPuzzle Reborncarta de trampatrampanormal |PUZZLERENACIDO = Puzzle RenacidoPuzzle Reborncarta de trampatrampanormal |PYRAMIDENERGY = Energía de PirámidePyramid Energycarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |PYRAMIDOFLIGHT = Pirámide de LuzPyramid of Lightcarta de trampatrampacontinua |PYRAMIDOFWONDERS = Pirámide de MaravillasPyramid of Wonderscarta mágicamágicacontinua |PYRAMIDTURTLE = Tortuga PirámidePyramid Turtlemonstruo de efectotierrazombi412001400 |PYROCLOCKOFDESTINY = Reloj Piro del DestinoPyro Clock of Destinycarta de trampatrampanormal |PYROREXTHEELEMENTALLORD = Pirorex el Señor ElementalPyrorex the Elemental Lordmonstruo de efectofuegodinosaurio828002200 |PYROTECHMECHSHIRYU = Mecha Pirotec - ShiryuPyrotech Mech - Shiryumonstruo de efectofuegopiro829001800 |PYROXENEFUSION = Fusión PiroxénicaPyroxene Fusioncarta de trampatrampanormal }}